Lanzas a estoques
EL SOL NEGRO Música de ambientación: La Madrugá. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4dIxrk8rDU) Aspa de la X Unidad del Ejército de Ventormenta: http://imageshack.us/a/img46/3849/ump8.png El sereno rugir de los tambores de cuero recorría los cenagales inmundos y empapados de una vida y una firme música que jamás antes habían osado poseer. Rodeados de agua hedionda, con los escudos bruñidos y las orgullosas lanzas al aire, las tropas del Reino de Ventormenta avanzaban a paso comedido, fieles a lo que la repiqueteante música les indicaba, a mediación de los estentóreos golpes de las baquetas sobre el curtido cuero. Avanzaban no sin cierta precaución, evitando así charcos y trampas naturales propias de los cenagales de aquella zona de nadie, que años llevaba resistiéndose al dominio de la Humanidad. Hasta entonces, ninguno de los miembros de la Unidad había luchado en querella alguna contra los viles orcos que se decía que poblaban los pantanos como insectos molestos, si no que habían escuchado rumores de los veteranos del viejo tío Anduin Lothar, el protector del reino, que decían y declamaban de la temible táctica guerrera de los orcos, organizados en letales turbas y hordas que arrasaban sin piedad. Las emboscadas se convirtieron en los métodos principales de combate en aquellos pantanos y humedales, pero aún quedaban tercios cohesionados de los ejércitos que combatían en campo abierto y la X era uno de ellos. El molesto croar de las ranas que poblaban la zona les taladraba los oídos, mientras hacían oídos sordos a los turbios sonidos de la espesura y avanzaban hacia delante, tal y como el capitán les ordenaba, también él a pie, pero a cubierto tras los escudos de sus soldados, junto a la compañía de arcabuceros, que desprendía humo debido al arder las mechas de cuerda que portaban con la siniestra, por las cuáles rezaban a la inmisericorde Luz que no se apagaran, en un inmutable silencio, mas moviendo los labios. En ocasiones, un soldado susurraba a otro con nervios, y el otro se aprestaba a contestarle rápidamente, tratando de no llevarse la bronca del sereno capitán, que a tantas victorias decía haber llevado al Reino de Ventormenta, pero que nadie reconocía haber hablando. — ¡Silencio en las filas y mantened las picas en alto! Vive la Luz que colgaré al próximo que tercie una palabra sin mi permiso. - farfulló, bajo su yelmo recubierto de plata. El penacho azul tristemente curvado le caía sobre la parte delantera del yelmo y le obstruía la vista, por lo que solía bufar con ira para librarse de él, y de paso, del aquejar de los soldados. Carlos Cortés, el protagonista no deseado de esta fatídica historia, por aquél entonces, tendría unos diez años y tocaba el tambor, de la forma en la mejor se le daba, que era no era diestra pero sí correcta, pues el antiguo e infausto tamborilero de la unidad había muerto asaetado por las certeras flechas de uno de esos orcos verdes que tantos estragos amenazaban con causar a la estabilidad y perseverancia del Reino de Ventormenta, cuyos 'valientes' guerreros se defendían con uñas y dientes del nuevo enemigo, como si se trataran de leones. Sin embargo, Carlos, apenas siendo un niño de diez años, sabía que casi todos los miembros de aquella desaforada unidad de combate del Pantano de las Penas se habían alistado por la suculenta paga que el rey nuestro señor don Llane I de la Casa Wrynn les había prometido. Carlos, de hecho, había osado abandonar durante la noche, a oscuras el orfanato de Ventormenta, con un par de mudas de ropa y un par de frutas envueltas en una capa y quizás precisamente por eso logró sobrevivir a la devastación que acaecería a la ciudad. Pero esa es otra historia, pues en aquellos malhadados instantes, con su clara vista de niño, logró ver quién eran aquellos que osaban encararse al orgulloso león de Ventormenta. — ¡Los sangre negra! ¡Vienen los sangre negra! - logró gritar, emocionado y excitado, con su voz de niño, señalando a los orcos montados en peligrosos lobos En las bajas tabernas que Carlos solía frecuentar más de pequeño, entre damas de compañía de baja ralea que se creían cortesanas y rufianes que lucían cicatrices de guerras inexistentes, solían hablar de la monstruosidad de aquellos viles seres llamados 'orcos'. Se decía que bebían la sangre de bebés recién nacidos, arrebatados del pecho de su madre; también se decía que sus colmillos rasgaban el mismo acero ventormentino; que sus hachas podían quebrar los escudos de cualquier guerrero y que de un mordisco arrancaban miembros como si se trataran de simples aperitivos. Carlos, sin embargo, no era tan crédulo como los demás niños del orfanato que se creían dichas historias, y ardiendo de curiosidad, marchó a unirse al ejército de Ventormenta. Un caballero, de nombre don Enrique Villalba, accedió a que el joven huérfano le sirviera como paje y escudero por su misma arrogancia de niño y su poco temor al mal; pero don Enrique había sido brutalmente asesinado en un combate de honor contra otro caballero que lucía un parche y una cara armadura revestida de oro. El desafortunado niño había quedado huérfano de tutor en mitad de un abarrotado campamento humano, en el que las vivanderas que seguían al ejército ya engendraban sus propios hijos con la cansada soldadesca que dormía por la noche y por el día luchaba contra los orcos en emboscadas; de modo que Carlos fue adoptado por el amable tamborilero de la X Unidad del Ejércitos de Ventormenta, que como sus mercedes ya sabrán que he mentado antes, fue asesinado por los orcos para esperpento del joven niño, que recibió el tambor y las baquetas como recompensa por su escueto servicio a dichos honorables y muy fallecidos miembros del ejército de Ventormenta, el caballero y el tamborilero. — ¡Alcen escudos y muestren picas! Esos orcos deberán de llegar enseguida. - el capitán sacó de su bolsa un ingenio gnomo que le permitía vislumbrar el campo de batalla y atisbó las primeras filas de la 'caballería' de los orcos, que los miembros de la X llamaban jocosamente 'lobería' a modo de chanza. Los lobos habían llegado siendo fieras mascotas de los orcos del lejano Draenor, donde se decía que había más orcos que estrellas en el cielo y que se asesinaban a sí mismos para cruzar el Portal Oscuro, como bárbaros que eran. - ¡Arcabuceros, preparen las mechas! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Picas de Ventormenta, arrodíllense! - exigió el capitán, y bajando las picas, los arcabuceros ventormentinas apuntaron a la caballería orca que cargaba a toda velocidad contra los desafortunados humanos, cuyas picas ya temblaban, influjo del terror que producían las calaveras y huesos que los orcos llevaban colgadas al cuello. Se escuchó el disparar de los arcabuces por encima de los yelmos de los defensores de Ventormenta. Se escuchó el cargar rugir de los feroces orcos... ¿a los lados? — ¡LOS FLANCOS! ¡PROTEGED LOS FLANCOS! EL SOL NEGRO (2º) Música de ambientación: Alatriste - Roque Baños - Batalla (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Oq7VJBTvA0) Plano sencillo de la batalla: http://img513.imageshack.us/img513/4128/9yn.png "Otra jugarreta de aquellos miserables sangre negra" pensó Carlos, alarmado, esgrimiendo las baquetas como si se trataran de lo único que lo mantuviera unido a la dulce vida. Las enarboló como si se trataran de baquetas, mientras que los flancos sin resguardar de la X Unidad del Ejército de Ventormenta eran brutalmente masacrados mediante una astuta treta de los orcos. La caballería de los feroces orcos viró a la derecha en el último momento, y ninguno de los lobos que montaban los orcos chocó contra las firmes lanzas, si no que los humanos, desconcertados, las mantuvieron en alto, mirando atónitos como los orcos les atacaban por los lados de la unidad principal de placas. En mitad del fragor de la batalla, el diestro capitán, de nombre Sancho, ordenó dejar las picas en el suelo y que desenvainaran las espadas para hacer frente a los orcos que masacraban a los alabarderos, cuyas mechas ya se habían apagado al caer al suelo y cuyas ocasionales chispas ya se habían apagado como las de los amos que tanto se habían esmerado en mantenerlas encendidas. Carlos no sabía que hacer, rodeado del fragor del combate. Recordó que antes de alistarse como paje del ejército ventormentino, él y sus compañeros de venturas y desventuras habían soñado con hacerse militares laureados del ejército de la Patria; que acabarían con los orcos de dos serenas estocadas con sus mandobles y que serían recibidos en un triunfal triunfo por las calles de Ventormenta, rodeados por una lluvia de pétalos de rosa, saludando al encandilado pueblo. Sin embargo, toda esperanza, toda ilusión y toda la efervescencia guerrera de Carlos se disiparon entre el fango y la bruma del Pantano de las Penas, en lo que sería la Primera Guerra y que se recordaría en los años posteriores como la contienda más desastrosa y vergonzosa de la Humanidad del Reino de Ventormenta. Los orcos habían masacrado a una unidad del hasta entonces invencible ejército sureño, aplastando armaduras de placas con sus botas de hierro como si de ramas se trataran. El primer bastión de la Humanidad, la primera línea de defensa del Reino de Ventormenta caería dentro de poco, a manos de los fieros guerreros orcos que luchaban como diablos, montados sobre sus lobos de muchos colores, esgrimiendo sus hachas afiladas, igual que si se trataran de verdugos con el rostro al descubierto y que no piden ni permiso ni perdón para matarte. Mientras tanto, los soldados ventormentinos devolvían estocadas y detenían hachazos con los escudos leonados en alto. Los arcabuceros, en una marcha caótica, o huían, o recogían las armas de los caídos y luchaban contra los orcos, sea como fuere, hasta el último aliento. Aquella batalla no fue más que el siniestro resultado y el reflejo de las posteriores derrotas infligidas por los cohesionados clanes orcos contra el reino de Ventormenta. En el futuro, habiendo cuenta de los muchos años que pasaran tras aquella guerra y aún recordando el Portal Oscuro, Carlos Cortés recordaría como los valientes guerreros de Ventormenta lucharon con honor, nobleza y virtud. De como los arcabuceros recogieron las afiladas y ensangrentadas espadas de sus camaradas caídos y reanudaron el combate contra los orcos con contundencia, luchando como leones endemoniados que clamaran por la victoria. Carlos Cortés recordó su bravura, su donosura, su valentía. Recordó al mismo capitán Sancho esgrimir su espada reluciente por encima de las cabezas de sus camaradas y de cómo perdió el brazo en la sangrienta batalla. Recordó como se le cayeron las baquetas al fango y como un orco, de un ligero manotazo tiró al suelo al escuálido niño tamborilero. Esbozó una sonrisa cuándo rememoró que se puso en pie, con los codos ensangrentados y con la mirada furiosa. Pero también recordó lo único que supo hacer en aquél entonces él mismo. Correr. EL SOL NEGRO (3º) Música de ambientación: Kingdom of Heavent Soundtrack Part 1/7 "Burning the Past" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6Loyx-BJ70) El Pantano de las Penas: http://todowow.com/gallery/capturas-cataclysm-wow/apturas-cataclismo-wow.jpg Se suele decir que los fuegos fatuos son los espíritus de las almas descontentas de aquellos que han perdido la vida en los pantanos. Si fuera así, aquel día, Carlos hubiera necesitado más mil manos para contar los fuegos fatuos que le hubieran rodeado, pues muchas almas habían sido liberadas de su prisión terrenal por cercenadoras hachas o afiladas espadas que tan solo buscan la perdición de aquél que esgrime la contraria delante suya. Carlos corría por el empantanado humedal, con el croar de las ranas siguiéndole en una burlesca melodía, intentando huir de los orcos, o eso mismo se decía aquel niño, con el tambor colgado al cinto, pero en lo más íntimo de su alma sabía que huía de la batalla. Los gritos de dolor de los humanos al ser brutalmente asesinados, los siniestros rugidos de los orcos, los aullidos desgañitados de los lobos heridos y el triste relinchar de los corceles caídos serían la única melodía de las pesadillas que lo desvelarían por la noche, empapado de frío sudor, recordando los fantasmas del pasado en el presente. No se veía el siniestro sol negro del Pantano de las Penas por ningún lado, y Carlos no había recibido instrucción alguna de qué hacer en caso de perderse. Al cabo de un rato, ya estaba hasta las rodillas de fango, agua y sudor, pero sujetando aún el tambor del ejército, que le transmitía una sincera y extraña seguridad, cómo si fuera lo único que lo atara al mundo de los vivos y su misma alma se encontrara en un velo entre los cielos y los infiernos que es la tierra. Su única arma era un desgastado y gris pincho que había logrado sustraer a un cocinero distraído que preparaba la típica ración de gachas, y solía dejársela colocada en la bota por si acaso, pues más valía prevenir que curar, y las desgracias no eran una visita extraña en aquellos nefastos días, en los que toda una raza entera se tambaleaba bajo el potente poder de la autoproclamada Horda. "¡Por la Horda!", gritaban los orcos, esgrimiendo estandartes de calaveras y espadas. Carlos recordaría en el futuro sus andares por el Pantano, hasta que encontró, por fin, una mano amiga, entre las siniestras brumas y vapores del negro pantano. Un hombre montado a un poderoso caballo envuelto en una armadura de placas; lucía un tabardo leonado y una barba blanca y desgastada apareció en el camino, esgrimiendo una reluciente espada y un fuerte escudo de metal y lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué hacía un infante tan pequeño en una tierra malhadada como era el Pantano de las Penas? ¿Bajo qué azares había llegado allí? Subiéndose la visera plateada del yelmo, miró al joven, y le preguntó: — ¿Quién eres, pequeño? - el anciano caballero desmontó del corcel y miró al niño desarrapado que lucía un tambor colgando a la cadera, flacucho y casi temblando de miedo. - ¿Eres el hijo de algún soldado, acaso? — No, caballero. Soy Carlos Cortés, y de mi padre solo he recibido el apellido que me precede. - contestó el tamborilero en prácticas. — En ese caso, te vendrás conmigo al campamento y te devolveremos a Ventormenta. Soy don Felipe Angosto, caballero de Ventormenta. - el anciano caballero lo subió al corcel con delicadeza y el niño lo miró. - ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? — Formaba parte de la X Unidad del Ejército. - repuso el niño, tragando saliva y colocándose el tambor a la espalda. — ¿Y qué haces que no estás con ellos? Partieron ayer, casi a la madrugada. - el anciano caballero se subió al corcel, esperando la respuesta y el joven se aferró a su cadera. — Fueron masacrados, don Felipe. - el niño tragó saliva, observando críticamente a aquel anciano, que en vez de mecerse en una silla con sus nietos, luchaba codo con codo con sus compatriotas en el Pantano. — ¿Por los orcos? - preguntó el caballero, preocupado. - Bellacos y rufianes... — Ahora se hacen llamar la Horda... - susurró el niño con un hilo de voz. Con verdadero miedo. FIN DEL ACTO UNO: EL SOL NEGRO. MONTA TANTO, TANTO MONTA. Música de ambientación: Marchas Militares de España - Toque de Oración (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzDVYwlZN4w) Ambientación: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-AfxWBq3fHMU/UKAlspG26EI/AAAAAAAADBw/XQ1hGcCu0bs/s1600/tercios-flandes.jpg Cinco años después de la derrota del capitán Sancho Galíndez en el Pantano de las Penas, Ventormenta seguía luchando sola y sin ayuda contra la infernal Horda. En aquellos tiempos, la que en el futuro sería llamada la "Primera Guerra" se estaba perdiendo. Al principio de la contienda, todo hidalgo, caballero, tercer hijo y noble venido a menos se había alistado al Ejército de Ventormenta bajo el pretexto de "luchar por su Patria", "morir por el Reino" o "sangrar por Ventormenta". Esos miles de pretextos y excusas mencionaron los futuros soldados a los reclutadores. Se llegó a decir entre los más sabios ancianos barbiluengos que languidecían en sus mansiones, palacios y torres que aquellos fueron "la generación más valiente del Reino de Azeroth". Sin embargo, tras más de cinco años de combates, deserciones, muertes, malaria, y enfermedades mortales del pantano, la moral del ejército ventormentino estaba no por los suelos, si no bajo tierra, como los podridos cadáveres de los soldados, compañeros y amigos muertos tiempo atrás, merced de los sanguinarios orcos. En aquellos tristes días, en los que la espada estaba más afilada que la pluma, el León de Ventormenta, Anduin Lothar, había ordenado la retirada del Pantano de las Penas de todas las unidades estables del Ejército ventormentino, dejando atrás el Pantano de las Penas y un rastro de siniestros cadáveres, provisiones podridas y carros rotos, a los que no habían matado los orcos, si no la propia hambre que acechaba al ejército. Se abandonaron los frentes del Pantano, dejándolos a manos de los orcos, por los cuáles tanto se había sangrado, y las unidades se establecieron en una villa que en el futuro sería conocida como "Villa Oscura". El general al mando de una de las más afamadas secciones del ejército ventormentino, en retirada, que formada por unidades "bastardas", tenía por por nombre don Fernando "el Defensor de la Corona", un reputadísimo general que había triunfado hacía ya veinte años a las órdenes del gran rey don Adamant I Wrynn, padre del actual rey de Ventormenta, don Llane I. El general Fernando era uno de los hombres más reputados del reino, y se decía que era colega del mismísimo Anduin Lothar, el mejor ventormentino de la historia reciente y pasada, si exceptuamos a los reyes que la Luz tenga en su gloria. Don Fernando era un consumado estratega, un consumado guerrero y un hombre con gran oratoria y buen hablar, de pierna fuerte y manos ágiles, al cuál sus propios hombres le habían dado el sobrenombre de "el Gran Capitán" por sus heroicidades. Él había diseñado el modelo de aquella sección del ejército de Ventormenta, de la cuál era general y cuyo nombre era "XIII Unidad del Ejército de Ventormenta", aunque los coetáneos historiadores y los soldados ventormentinos de la época la llamaban "El Tercio del Gran Capitán". Medio chanza, medio realidad, se debía a que la XIII estaba formada por unidades destrozadas en la guerra, cuyos número de hombres eran menos que tercios de lo que habían formado al inicio de la guerra. En aquella época, el que sería don Carlos Cortés, espadachín a sueldo, era el humilde escudero de don Felipe Angosto, caballero de Ventormenta y miembro honorable del Estado Mayor del general Fernando, que lo tenía entre sus más fieles compadres y compañeros. Carlos solía servir a ambos las bebidas, que normalmente se limitaban a jarras de agua, pues la cerveza tiempo atrás se había acabado para la XIII Unidad. Carlos escuchaba muchas veces las discusiones del Estado Mayor del general Fernando, en las que don Felipe daba su opinión, acompañado, secundado o rebatido por un hatajo de capitanes y tenientes del ejército que no lograban ponerse jamás de acuerdo ni acerca de qué color tenían que tener los tabardos. El general Fernando, a pesar de ser un hombre vigoroso y fuerte, era un hombre ya anciano, sin un solo pelo en la cabeza y con surcos bajo los ojos, provocados por las tensiones de la guerra, en la que llevaba cinco años combatiendo, al principio como un orgulloso león y ahora como un perro que lucha por que otro mastín más fuerte no se lleve el hueso. — ¡No podemos establecernos seriamente aquí de nuevo y lo sabéis, don Felipe! No seáis senil ni loco y creáis que las tropas del ejército van a moverse un paso más de lo necesario por vos o por vuestra merced, mi Gran Capitán. — peroraba en aquellos momentos uno de los miembros del estado mayor, llamado Francis Harrington, de orígenes gilneanos. — ¿Y por qué narices nuestras tropas no van a establecerse aquí, Francis? ¡Sed sincero o cerrad esa boca que os pierde! — gruñó el Gran Capitán, dando un sonoro puñetazo en la mesa, con el guante de placas firmemente colocado en el puño. Carlos parpadeó, asustado, pero sujetó la jarra de agua y se apresuró a recoger uno de los vasos, el de Felipe, que habían caído por la fuerza del general. Rellenó de agua el vaso y retrocedió, tragando saliva. — La decimotercera lleva más de un año de sueldos atrasados, y no piensa mover un dedo hasta que cobren lo que su gloriosa Majestad les debe. Aún así, os puedo prometer que lucharán primero y que luego pedirán el oro. — indicó el caballero don Felipe, alzando la mano, conciliador. - ¿No podríais pedirle a don Llane I o al general Anduin Lothar que vinieran acá, a revisar a las tropas? Sería un favor y la moral subiría como la espuma. — Ya lo mencioné en los últimos correos, pero el general Lothar está en el frente de Crestagrana y el rey Llane I está muy ocupado con las intrigas de palacio. Dice el secretario que los nobles están al borde de la rebelión. Niño, más agua. — ordenó el general, haciendo un gesto al niño vestido de azul para que le sirviera. Carlos lo hizo rápidamente y volvió a su puesto, detrás de don Felipe. — ¿Los nobles quieren rebelarse? ¡Vive la Luz que no hay animales más chabacanos y avaros que ellos! — masculló don Felipe, negando con la cabeza. — Sí. Al parecer, como el rey no para de demandar hombres para el ejército, han de meter a las mujeres y a los niños a arar los campos y a la cosecha, que por cierto, se está agostando. El pueblo se muere de hambre, y nosotros también. Somos el último escudo de la Humanidad aquí. Ya puedes marcharte, niño, no precisaremos de tus servicios más tiempo. — comentó el Gran Capitán, Defensor de la Corona, mirando a Carlos con una mirada seria y fuerte. El niño asintió, depositando la jarra de arcilla en la mesa, con cuidado de no colocarla encima de los mapas y salió de la tienda azul del general. El panorama que vio era desalentador. Las pocas casas que habían en el pequeño pueblo de Elwynn estaban ocupadas por los cocineros y enfermeros, mientras que casi toda la calle estaba repleta de tiendas de campaña andrajosas y de telas viejas, en cuyos centros potenciales habían pequeñas hogueras que humeaban, con calderos de hierro repletos de sopa insípida. Ya casi era de noche, y los mismos soldados esperaban con ansia la comida del día. Carlos descendió de la colina en la que se emplazaba la tienda de campaña y se dirigió con rapidez a un círculo de tiendas de campaña, donde algunos hombres hablaban en voz baja. Nada más llegar el joven adolescente, que aún parecía un niño, le saludaron y le dejaron un hueco para que se sentara con ellos a esperar la comida. MONTA TANTO, TANTO MONTA (º2) Los hombres de Ventormenta no tenían precisamente buen aspecto en aquellos turbios días, en los que la guerra estaba casi en punto muerto. Mientras que los orcos saqueaban el Pantano de las Penas y lanzaban fieras incursiones contra las dos principales zonas defensivas, el Bosque de Elwynn y las Montañas de Crestagrana, los leones macilentos de Ventormenta se lamían las heridas, cómo gatos. Aquellos soldados de los que el joven Carlos podía llamarse "amigo" eran parte del ejército desde hacía poco, pues habían llegado de una Ventormenta en la que eran poco más que criminales y rufianes. Sin embargo, al ver que para el robo no prosperaba en la caótica guerra, se alistaron, quizás influenciados por el hecho de que la Guardia ya tenía sus nombres, y era o alistarse, o al abrazo de la soga. El peculiar líder de aquella caterva de ex-criminales, con la armadura sucia y barba de varios días era conocido como "El Tuerto", pues solo tenía un ojo, pero su verdadero nombre era Pedro, pese a que no le gustara. Sus esbirros o camaradas, dependía de la hora, lo llamaban "Tuerto" para no incurrir en su ira, lo cuál era algo irónico. Con su único ojo miró con fuerza a Carlos y le preguntó: — ¿Qué han dicho esos estirados caballeretes? ¿De qué han hablado? ¿Cuándo rayos cobramos, niño? — el Tuerto miró a Carlos, que tragó saliva e improvisó una excusa y una mentira. — Dicen que el rey no tiene ni un duro para nadie, maese Tuerto.. Luego ya han hablado de los pormenores estratégicos, los cuáles, si su merced me disculpa, no entiendo. — contestó el niño, aguantando la poderosa mirada del Tuerto, que asintió y llamó a un cocinero, levantando la mano y dando un vozarrón. — ¿¡Para cuándo la comida, cocinitas!? - gritó. El cocinero, vestido de un blanco casi marrón, miró a Carlos, enarcando una ceja, y le contestó que en un rato estaría, que esperaran. Mientras tanto, el fuego que antes había prendido con fuerza ya casi estaba en brasas, hasta que uno de los miembros del grupo, que iba para hechicero hasta que se acostó con la hija de uno de los profesores, lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego que prendió la hoguera. Éste pseudomago tenía por nombre Sebastiand, pero sus compañeros de armas lo llamaban "el Bigotes", por el gran mostacho que lucía encima de la boca. — Bien hecho, Bigotes. Bueno, señores, creo que yo no soy el único que quiere cobrar. Necesitamos un plan para poner los puntos sobre las íes y obtener nuestro dinero de una maldita vez. — les susurró a sus compañeros, en tono conspirador. — Esta noche... En ningún libro consta lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la decimotercera unidad del Ejército de Ventormenta, pero fue lo que salvó la vida de Carlos. Aquellos últimos meses, el Tuerto había estado hablando con muchos otros soldados ventormentinos, y habían preparado una gran infamia: un mismísimo motín contra el Alto Mando hasta que cobraran. Llevaban ya años luchando, y se habían cansado de aquello, por lo que, mientras el Gran Capitán se encontraba con su Estado Mayor, se rebelaron gran parte de las fuerzas de la XIII Unidad, esgrimiendo las espadas y los escudos entorno a la tienda de campaña azul del general Fernando. — ¡Dadnos ya el dinero! — reclamaban muchos de los soldados amotinados, a una sola voz, mientras que el general trataba de calmarlos con un inflamado discurso que se veía ensordecido por el clamar de las tropas. El general Fernando estaba apunto de ser atacado por los propios hombres que le habían jurado lealtad cuándo un certero hombre hizo sonar el cuerno de batalla. Sin embargo, ya al borde de la sangre, unos temerosos gritos resonaron por el campamento, sobreponiéndose a los de los soldados rebeldes. — ¡Los sangre negra! ¡Ahí están los orcos! - era la proclama más dicha, entre los vigías. El general Fernando llamó a su escudero y se aprestó a colocarse la armadura dorada, con hombreras en forma de cabeza de leones rugientes. Dígase una cosa acerca del ejército de Ventormenta: está compuesto por hombres valientes. Sobre todo cuándo era su propia vida lo que estaba en jaque. Muchos de los amotinados se colocaron en formación de combate, según las órdenes de sus antiguos capitanes, alzando sus herrumbrosas espadas y sus escudos, esperando a los orcos que avanzaban en turba contra ellos, tan de súbito que muchos ventormentinos no se lo esperaban tan pronto. La primera oleada fueron lobos sarnosos de Draenor, que llevaban ya varios días sin probar bocado; sembrado ya el terror entre las filas de la Humanidad, cargaron los orcos, rompiendo la primera fila y destrozando a los arcabuceros y arqueros combinados de la segunda. La batalla fue breve y cruel, pero en mitad de ella, desde la colina donde se encontraba la tienda del Defensor de la Corona, don Fernando, se escuchó el resonar de un cuerno y un poderoso grito:thumb|left|400px|Los últimos guerreros de la Primera Guerra — ¡ADELANTE, MIS VALIENTES! ¡PERECED O QUE PEREZCAN! ¡LOTHAR Y CIERRA VENTORMENTA! — gritó, montado en su caballo, con su Estado Mayor tras él, sobre sus corceles tan escudados en su armadura como ellos. El Gran Capitán Fernando, escudo y espada en mano cargó contra el flanco orco y allí se celebró una de las mayores carnicerías de la guerra por parte de los humanos. Sin embargo, algunos grupos de orcos ya habían roto el cerco y habían pasado a las últimas filas de las unidades humanas compuestas por las reservas desprevenidas. Carlos notó como una mano lo cogía del hombro y se lo llevaba de allí, del cruento campo de batalla. Un golpe se llevó su consciencia y cayó en el dulce sueño del desmayo. Horas más tarde, el sol ya había salido por detrás de los escarpados picos de las montañas. Los cuervos y los carroñeros volaban por encima de los cadáveres, esperando a que los vencedores se retiraran para saquear los cuerpos muertos y fríos de los caídos. Un orco más alto que los demás, cubierto totalmente, con un hacha de dos manos a la espalda y ensangrentado pisó el reluciente y pálido cadáver del Gran Capitán con su bota, aplastando el tabardo del anciano y muerto general. — El tiempo del hombre ha terminado. La era de la Horda ha empezado. ¡Lok'tar ogar! - gritó, tomando el tabardo manchado de tierra y sangre del general y alzándolo con la mano. — ¡LOK'TAR OGAR! - corearon los fieros orcos, cómo en un eco de perdición. La conquista del paraíso Música de ambientación: Conquest of Paradise - 1492 Theme (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kDbWye_Cj0) thumb|400px|La conquista del paraísoIntroducción: Tras la aplastante derrota a manos de los orcos en la Primera Guerra, las naciones del norte de Azeroth temían la brutal llegada de la Horda, y formaron, por primera vez desde los tiempos de los Arathi, una alianza que unió a los diversos pueblos de la Humanidad en uno solo, construyendo los sólidos cimientos de lo que sería en el futuro la Gran Alianza de Lordaeron y más tarde, la Alianza. Kul'Tiras proporcionó navíos; Gilneas cañones; Stromgarde lanzas; Dalaran dio magos y hechiceras; Alterac reclutó a montañeses invernales y Lordaeron ofreció a sus hombres. Refugiados por su Majestad don Terenas II Menethil, los últimos vestigios de la realeza ventormentina incluso hicieron una llamada a los Altos Elfos y a los enanos, aunque los primeros solo respondieron con sus flechas cuándo Anduin Lothar recordó la ayuda prestada por los Arathi a Quel'Thalas. En aquellos días, Carlos Cortés ya era un hombre hecho y derecho y pertenecía a una compañía mercenaria formada por únicamente sureños de Ventormenta, la mayoría viejos soldados del Tercio del Gran Capitán. Su nombre, la Compañía del León de Oro, que fue contratada por el rey don Terenas II para combatir a la Horda. Muchas sangrientas batallas transcurrieron en aquellos turbulentos días, y sería un derroche de saliva y tinta narrar toda la crónica acerca de lo que vivió Carlos Cortés en aquellos días. Simplemente diremos que empezó a odiar la guerra con toda su alma, y que el único desahogo que veía en ésta era el poder asesinar a los orcos que habían acabado con cuánto quería. A finales de los años de guerra, sobre el año quince Después de la Apertura del Portal Oscuro, el Tuerto fue afectado de la terrible enfermedad de la espada en el estómago y a los pocos días murió con gran dolor. Entonces, y solo entonces, los mercenarios con más hígados del campamento votaron y decidieron quién sería el nuevo condotiero de la Compañía. Carlos Cortés, por asaz del destino, mala suerte y amistades hechas fue ensalzado a Condotiero de la Compañía del León de Oro, sucediendo al Tuerto como jefe de facto del grupo de mercenarios. Apenas siendo un guerrero de veinte años combatió de nuevo con sus hombres bajo el estandarte de Lordaeron, hasta que la que sería llamada "la Segunda Guerra" por los historiadores finalizó con la muerte de Anduin Lothar en la Montaña Roca Negra y la caída de la Horda tras la batalla de Roca Negra. Carlos, en aquel tiempo, decidió disolver por fin la Compañía, por falta de contratos, y dejarse de guerras contra los orcos, cuya mayoría estaban prisioneros a manos de los lordaneses y los arathorianos, que postulaban por acabar con ellos. En aquel momento, Carlos empezó a ofrecer su estoque en trabajos en solitario: un día, aterrorizar a un noble, el siguiente, acabar con unos bandidos... Al principio ofreció su espada en Ciudad Capital y en Lordaeron Occidental, pero cuándo se reconstruyó el Reino de Ventormenta, march´ño al sur con la comitiva real de Varian Wrynn, siguiéndola. Allá fue cuándo terminó de cultivarse como mercenario en solitario, el cuál fue su estilo de cara al futuro. Años más tarde, se inició la Tercera Gran Guerra. Los orcos de los campos de concentración de Lordaeron fueron liberados por un misterioso orco, de nombre "Esclavo" o "Thrall", pero cuyo verdadero nombre, cómo se supo más tarde, era Go'el, más apropiado para un orco cómo él. Los combates entre humanos y orcos fugados o libres ya se habían reavivado como las brasas de una hoguera chisporroteante cuándo la catástrofe más grande que asolaría la Humanidad llegó en forma de no-muerte y perdición: la Plaga. La conquista del paraíso (2º) En aquella hora funesta, en la que las noticias corrían cómo galgos tras la presa por la reconstruida ciudad de Ventormenta, don Carlos Cortés, antiguo condotiero de una compañía mercenaria ventormentina, ahora mercenario y caballero de fortuna, fumaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas de la taberna más mal vista de toda la ciudad: el Cerdo Borracho, regentada por Reese Langston, el cuál se decía que escupía en las bebidas de los que le pedían a malas una cerveza. Sentados en la mesa central, se encontraban cinco hombres rudos, corpulentos y altos, vestidos de cuero, con aspecto pendenciero, que farfullaban con fuertes voces acerca de los problemas en Lordaeron. El que parecía ser el jefe estaba sentado al final de la mesa en una silla casi carcomida por las termitas, insectos que eran una gran preocupación para la ciudad junto a los piojos.thumb|Carlos Cortés en su época de conquistador en Kalimdor —Dicen que el muy bellaco del príncipe Arthas se plantó en la Sala del Trono y allí, empuñando una espada se la clavó a su padre y se lo comió como si fuera un cordero. —decía uno, con la jarra espumeante de cerveza en la mano. El de su lado asintió con severidad, mientras el que estaba enfrente se rascó la calva y soltó lo suyo: —Yo he oído que ha marchado con los cadáveres de los no-muertos a los que ha matado al reino de Quel'thalas y que lo ha devastado cómo si fuera una maldita cosecha de manzanas. —el hombre miró al jefe, esperando a ver qué decía. Carlos enarcó una ceja bajo el ala de su sombrero negro y siguió fumando, sentado en la silla. —Eso es todo verdad, pero aún hay más. Después de profanar el cadáver de don Terenas, marchó a la Mano de Tyr y destrozó en duelo a Uther el Iluminado, que había recogido las cenizas de su padre, y se meó en ellas. —el jefe dio un largo trago a su cerveza y miró ahora a Carlos, que simplemente fumaba envuelto en una pequeña humareda. —Eh, tú, habanero, ¿qué has escuchado? Un hombre vestido con una larga túnica púrpura entró a la taberna despacio y se acercó a la barra, pidiendo un refrigerio. Reese le sirvió cerveza de la fuerte, el mago dio un sorbo y hizo una mueca de asco, dejándola sobre la barra. —Escucho muchas cosas. Ahora mismo, palabras disparatadas. El príncipe Arthas era un buen zagal y dudo que realmente hiciera eso, a su padre, o a quién lo pariera. —Carlos tampoco se fiaba mucho de sus propias palabras. El gremio de mercenarios estaba traspuesto después de enterarse de la masacre de las espadas de fortuna que Arthas había contratado en nombre de su padre. —Mató e incumplió el trato con unos mercenarios, allá, en el !@#$ del mundo. Aunque dicen que antes le robó la virtud a Jaina Valiente. —Eso dicen. La verdad es que la moza no está nada mal, aunque preferiría haberlo hecho yo. —dijo el supuesto jefe de los mercenarios, carcajeando sonoramente. Sus camaradas no hicieron más que secundarle con poderosas risas. —Mi señora jamás se acostó con ese vil rufián, pendenciero bellaco. —dijo el mago que acababa de entrar a la taberna, apoyado en la barra. —Soy Antimodes Filópator, hechicero de Dalaran. Retira tus palabras o mi magia hará que seas pasto de los gusanos. —¿Un mago se atreve a insultarme a mí, un hidalgo ventormentino de pura sangre guerrera? Lo que faltaba ya. ¿Qué lo retire? ¡Qué te den, y a tu señora, también! —el hombre parecía estar ya borracho del todo, pues su jarra se había acabado. Carlos solo dio una larga calada a su habano de tabaco enánico y analizó la situación perentoriamente. Reese Langston les indicó casi a gritos, que si querían romperse las narices, que lo hicieran fuera de su taberna, esgrimiendo una escoba cómo arma. Los pendencieros se pusieron en pie e invitaron al hechicero a ir afuera para que defendiera el combate. El llamado Antimodes hizo de tripas corazón y se bebió de un largo trago su cerveza; limpiándose tras ello la barba y encaminándose afuera, precedido por los buscadores de gresca. Carlos apagó el puro en la mesa, chafado contra la madera y se encaminó afuera siguiéndolos sin mucha prisa, sin saludar a Reese, que estaba echándole la bronca a su hija por unos problemas con la clientela. —Tampoco es que el puro estuviera muy allá. —farfulló, saliendo afuera, donde el mago ya preparaba sus conjuros con presteza; sus manos estaban repletas de arena y polvo mágico. Carlos se acercó a él y miró a los pendencieros, que esgrimían ya sus armas, unos garrotes de madera. —Contad con mi hoja, hechicero. —le dijo, con esperanzas de bajarles los humos a los parroquianos. —No me hace falta vuestra hoja, caballero, pero gracias. —Aún así, don Carlos se puso en posición de combate, enarbolando su estoque desenvainado con una mano y con la otra mano, una discreta daga obtenida de un caballero muerto en la Primera Guerra. El mago no hizo nada, salvo un gesto que indicó a los pendencieros guerreros que se acercaran. Estos cinco cargaron a la vez contra el hechicero y el mismo Carlos, que, estoque en mano, parecía ligeramente aburrido. El jefe alzó el garrote contra el mago, y éste gritó: —¡Alas de murciélago, polvo ceniciento, obrad el encantamiento! —Antimodes Filópator sonrió al ver que no pasaba nada, y el líder bandido giró la cabeza, buscando el supuesto encantamiento. A su vez, el mago se subió rápidamente el faldón y le asestó un fuerte y doloroso golpe en la entrepierna. El jefe de la banda cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, mientras que sus hombres avanzaban. Uno de ellos esgrimió su garrote contra Carlos, que esquivó ágilmente varios golpes hasta dejarlo fuera de sentido con un golpe en la nuca. Otro de los guerreros era una oveja tumbada en tierra, y al ver que solo quedaban dos de los cinco buscapeleas, ambos salieron corriendo de la calle, adentrándose en un callejón oscuro dónde vendían venenos. —Os agradezco vuestra ayuda, espadachín, pero no hacía falta. —comentó el hechicero, asestando una patada al pie del borracho que se aferraba a sus partes bajas. —Antes habéis mencionado a vuestra ama, Jaina Valiente, ¿qué es de ella? —preguntó don Carlos, desechando las palabras del mago, con un gesto. —Ah, sí. Dentro de poco irá a conquistar el paraíso. Nos vendrían bien espadas cómo la vuestra. Carlos Cortés no pudo hacer más que sonreír. La conquista del paraíso (3º) - ¡Arriad la mesana! — aquella dichosa frase fue lo primero que escuchó Carlos Cortés cuándo despertó de la siesta de la tarde, apoyada la cabeza en uno de los mástiles y con el sombrero largo apoyado sobre la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos del calor del sol que llevaba horas sobre el cielo, inclemente. Carlos abrió los ojos con parsimonia para encontrarse lo que llevaba días pasando en el barco: la mayoría de marineros, ansiosos por algo de comida, con la piel reseca por el sol y con una sed de mil demonios. Aquél navío, tenía por nombre 'La Maga', y estaba comandado por el que sería en un futuro el contramaestre de la Séptima Flota de Kul'Tiras, el capitán Fistimos. Acerca del siniestro sino de dicha flota es mejor no escribir nada, pues es más prudente no tentar a la Luz danzando en el borde del abismo arcano que son los misterios que nos ofrece con un ligero toque cruel. En definitiva, la variada flota que el Almirante don Daelin Valiente, Señor de los Mares de Kul'Tiras, Gran Almirante del Reino y demás parafernalia titular que tenía, marchaba hacia las lejanas tierras de Kalimdor, auspiciados por doña Jaina Valiente. Entre la tripulación, intrínsecamente leal al Almirante y a su bella hija, se comentaba que un pájaro de tres ojos le había revelado el futuro a la hechicera y que por ello viajaban hacia el lejano Kalimdor. Llevaban ya dos meses y dos semanas de viaje, en aquella flota con las velas verdes y doradas, navegando hacia un un lugar desconocido, a merced de las corrientes marinas, que eran tan veleidosas cómo los crueles vientos de poniente y levante que hacían avanzar o retroceder el barco. Su humor era cómo el de una mujer, solían decir en tono jocoso los marineros, para fruncimientos de ceño de las señoritas que también navegaban. Kul'Tiras, al ser una nación marinera, aceptaba a hombres y mujeres en sus filas, y de hecho, la segunda al mando del Almirante Valiente, era una mujer, de nombre Jes-Tereth, de la cuál se decía que tenía más mostacho que pecho. — A buenas horas dormís, espadachín. — comentó una voz, que vino de al lado de Carlos. Éste, sin quitarse el sombrero de ala ancha, se giró e inclinó la cabeza con parsimonia. — Buenas horas sean las que nos lleven al Paraíso y no en las que duerma yo, señora mía. — contestó don Carlos, con voz neutra e impasible. La mujer, indudablemente atractiva, de mediana edad y con la piel curtida por el sol inclemente, sonrío tenuemente y se colocó una cinta roja sobre la frente. — ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer en este bajel que tenéis por barco los de Kul'Tiras? — Podríais ayudar con las mesanas. — comentó la mujer, con un asomo de diversión en la mirada. — Voto a la Luz que el día en que suba ahí arriba, bien muerto acabaré. — contestó Carlos, al que las alturas le parecían un peligro demasiado oneroso para sí y que prefería ceder a otros más diestros. — Los ventormentinos siempre estáis votando a la Luz. No deberíais decir tanto su nombre. — la moza morena se ajustó el estoque kultirés a la cadera y se colocó al lado de Carlos. — Dejaré de decir el nombre de la Luz cuándo vos me digáis el vuestro. — el espadachín no dejó de mirar hacia adelante, con una mano en la perilla. — Bien jugada, sureño. Se me conoce por aquí cómo Vim, por el apellido de mi padre, Vimarães. — la kultiresa, apoyada en el mástil junto a Carlos, miró a los marineros del barco, ahora ociosos, jugar a los dados, que más de una vez caían al suelo por la brutalidad de los jugadores, que por cada tirada perdida, cerveza derramada y maldición escupida. — ¿El vuestro? — Podéis llamarme Carlos Cortés. — comentó éste, esbozando una tenue sonrisa, al recordar la supuesta historia de su apellido. Las monjas del orfanato le contaron, antes de que se fuera, que su madre había llegado en mitad de la noche, embarazada de muchos meses y lo había dado a luz con la ayuda de las ancianas faolistas. Antes de morir, la mujer les dijo que su hijo se llamaría Carlos Cortés, pero no dijo quién era el padre. — No sois demasiado cortés, por lo que veo. — apuntó, a modo de guasa, Vim. — No soy un jaque para andar defendiendo vuestro honor a base de estocadas, ni un galán para arrebatároslo a base de besos. — Si intentáis hacerlo, puede que acabéis con un ojo fuera y un par de dedos menos para contar. — ¿Veis? Precisamente por eso no lo intento. - Carlos, aprovechando que el viento ya había pasado, se encendió un puro. No duraría mucho, pero podría fumar algo. — ¿Qué es lo que fumáis, don Carlos? — preguntó la moza, mirando el habano con curiosidad. — Es un puro. Son deliciosos. ¿Queréis? — Carlos se hizo tronar el cuello, dolorido por la siesta. En aquél mismo momento, una voz recorrió todo el barco. El mirador del primer mástil de la nave mostró a un hombre de tez negra, señalando hacia, la que parecía ser la costa. — ¡Terra à vista! ¡Terra à vista! — Carlos sonrió, aliviado, mientras el clamor de las gaviotas costeras empezaba a llenar el barco. Tras varias horas de furor inicial, cada una de las naves decidió escoger a un grupo de espadachines, arcabuceros y lansquenetes para asegurarse el dominio de la costa. Carlos fue uno de los elegidos de la nave la Maga, junto a Vim y un par más de hombres. Subieron a uno de los botes que les ofreció el capitán Fistimos, que también subió, y llevados por la marea veleidosa, llegaron hasta la pequeña isla dónde el almirante Valiente desembarcaba con sus hombres. Un heraldo vestido con las libreas kultiresas hacía ondear en el aire la bandera verde y amarilla del reino, mientras que el almirante, arrodillado y rodeado de sus hombres, clamaba al cielo, a la tierra y a todo aquél que pudiera oírlos: — ¡Hoy, día de gloria, la nación de Kul'Tiras ha descubierto, por fin, el nuevo continente! ¡Por la gracia de la Luz, esta isla llamase ahora Theramore, de hoy al fin de los días! Carlos Cortés no prestó mucha atención al Almirante Valiente, si no que observó con detenimiento el nuevo supuesto continente que acababan de descubrir. Un velo de bruma danzaba por encima de los lúgubres árboles del futuro Marjal Revolcafango. Hubo un momento en el que incluso vio figuras difusas a través de los árboles de la costa cercana. Kalimdor acababa de ser descubierta. Sus misterios, tesoros y secretos les esperaban. http://www.vistaalmar.es/images/stories/fotos-23/colon-descubre-america.jpg LA ESPADA MÁS AFILADA Imágen: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090207183948/wow/es/images/7/7d/Theramore1.jpg Música: Europa Universalis IV OST - Full Soundtrack (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-ex-fY6j_Q) — La Horda. El mayor azote para la Humanidad desde hace más de treinta años, seguida de cerca por la perfidia y maldad encarnada en la Plaga. Eran unos malditos paganos, herejes y marginados, pero vive la Luz que luchan tan bien cómo cualquier hombre libre. — Carlos Cortés se ajustó el gran sombrero, mirando la taberna de Theramore, mientras un joven guardia de Theramore tomaba nota de lo que el maduro espadachín le decía — Cuándo te ataque un orco enhoramala, te recomiendo que alces bien tu escudo, esgrimas tu espada con fuerza y cuidado, que te lanzará hachazos cómo si fueras un árbol. — ¿Vuestra merced ha luchado antes contra ellos? En batallas de verdad, no en escaramuzas cómo las del Marjal. — el joven guardia se alisó el tabardo de un manotazo, ajustándose el yelmo en el cinto. — He tenido la desgracia y la gracia de luchar en batallas de verdad. Y te digo que en ellas has de olvidar todo lo que dicen las canciones y los libros. Los bardos a las tabernas y los escritores a las bibliotecas. — Carlos Cortés miró la piel de oso que reposaba en el suelo sin mucho interés y se encendió un puro con la mano derecha, acercándolo a una vela. Se llevó el habano a la boca y dio una larga calada. — ¿A qué os referís? — preguntó el guardia, mirándolo intrigado. — A que, muchacho, la guerra no es ni bonita, ni épica, ni gloriosa. Cuándo rompen tus flancos, y una turba de orcos de energías desatadas que esgrimen martillos y hachas más grandes que tú, lo único que alcanzas a hacer es aferrarte a tu espada cómo a una almohada o el pecho de una mujer e intentar no mearte en los pantalones. — Carlos dirigió una fiera mirada al joven, que éste le devolvió. — Pero... ¿y qué ocurre con los hechos? Han habido batallas en las que se han recompuesto unidades desperdigadas, y se ha logrado vencer. - el joven guardia miró a la taberna, que estaba vacía. Desde hacía días que lo estaba, justo cuándo estalló la alarma de que la Horda planeaba atacar la ciudad de Theramore con todas sus fuerzas, bajo el liderazgo de Garrosh Grito Infernal, el nuevo jefe de Guerra. — ¡Já! Eso solo ocurre en los libros y en las canciones. Métete en la cabeza que la única forma de vencer a los orcos es atacarlos con todas tus fuerzas. — Carlos dio otra larga calada al puro. — ¿Por qué siempre tomáis por hecho que los orcos son los que combate? — preguntó el guardia, colocándose bien la espada a la cadera. — Los orcos son lo más granado del ejército de la Horda. Si tú eres valiente, ellos lo son más, y si tú quieres morir por tu patria, ellos hacen que mueras por ella. Siempre van los primeros por qué quieren cobrarse tu cabeza los primeros.Debes recordar siempre que no has de luchar por un león, ni por el ancla esa que está en todos lados, si no por algo que te importe. — Carlos lo miró de nuevo, serio. — ¿Y qué es lo que más os importa a vos, espadachín? — inquirió el joven guardia. — Lo que más me importa a mí, guardia, es tener la espada más afilada... siempre. — Carlos Cortés ensanchó su sonrisa, dio de nuevo una calada y palmeó su estoque. De pronto, el sonido de un olifante resonó entre los muros de Theramore. Una voz gritó: — ¡La Horda está aquí! ¡Ya han llegado! Carlos y el guardia se pusieron en pie a la vez. Carlos desenvainó el estoque, que brilló sota luz de la chimenea. — Ahora, decidme, guardia... ¿tenéis vos vuestra espada afilada? Categoría:Biblioteca Categoría:Librería del lector